Question: If $x \bigtriangledown y = x(y-7)$ and $x \odot y = 3x-7$, find $-5 \odot (5 \bigtriangledown 6)$.
We don't need to find $5 \bigtriangledown 6$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-5 \odot y$ $ -5 \odot y = (3)(-5)-7$ $ \hphantom{-5 \odot y} = -22$.